


Чужая земля

by arktus



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 09:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arktus/pseuds/arktus
Summary: Жизнь «после» немногим отличалась от жизни «до». Кто бы там что ни говорил.





	Чужая земля

В новой не-жизни Тремер все подчинено системе правил, за нарушение которых приходится отвечать. Нередко этой самой не-жизнью. Это сурово, и в отдельных случаях даже жестоко, но такой взгляд на вещи несет успокоение. Порядок. Открывая дверь дешевого отеля на окраине, ее сир сказала, что порядок рождается из хаоса. Тремер поморщилась бы от того, насколько тривиально это звучало, если бы не восхищение, застилавшее ей глаза. 

В ту ночь они на себе узнали, что, если долго идти по следу хаоса, рано или поздно умираешь от рук порядка.

Поначалу Тремер казалось, что не-жизнь принесет с собой что-то, чего она до сих пор не знала и не видела. Ее существование действительно разделилось на «до» и «после», но кроме люминесценции ночных огней, которые заменили ей свет солнца, и появившейся необходимости вникать в замыслы сильных мира сего, ничего не поменялось. Среди Сородичей также хватало коррумпированных чиновников, интриганов, потерянных душ и искателей смысла, как и среди людей. Они кичились своей исключительностью, бахвалились громкими титулами, силой, которая им никогда и не принадлежала, а на самом деле... на самом деле ничем не отличались от людей. На самом деле, впервые по-настоящему взглянув на Родригеса, Тремер подумала, что людям хотя бы иногда хватает смелости признаваться в первопричинах своих поступков.  
Люди, гули, охотники, вампиры…  
Всех объединяло желание найти и занять свое место под небом. Небом, которому ни до кого и ни до чего не было дела.  
Жизнь «после» немногим отличалась от жизни «до». Кто бы там что ни говорил.

***  
Ее звали Мэйдэй. Мэди для дедушки, Мэйдэй Грин в идентификационной лицензии, просто Мэйдэй дома. Она работала в ресторанчике «У Томми» по вечерам, а днем училась в Калифорнийском университете. На юриста.

Ее день начинался с того, что она выключала будильник. Затем она садилась на кровати, всегда спуская сначала правую ногу, а потом левую, брала сумку с туалетными принадлежностями и шла в душ. Душ на этаже был общий, с кабинками, разделенными стенами, и клеенкой вместо занавески. Обычно к тому времени, как она приходила, людей было немного.  
Она намыливала голову шампунем и, пока он клоками пены стекал по ее затылку и шее, стояла, задрав голову к потолку. Иногда шампунь просачивался сквозь сомкнутые веки, и Мэйдэй с шипением подставляла лицо струям воды. После этого она чистила зубы и возвращалась в комнату.

Комнату она делила с соседкой. Саманта Морган – вот, как ее звали. Она олицетворяла собой воплощение всего, чего у Мэйдэй никогда не было. Когда она заходила в комнату, вытирая влажные волосы полотенцем, Саманта к этому времени потягивалась на кровати с ленивой кошачьей грацией. У нее были длинные загорелые ноги и кудрявые, в упругих колечках локонов, волосы.   
– Ты слишком рано встаешь, Мэдс, – говорила она и любила покровительственно добавить: – студенческая жизнь бывает настоящей только один раз.  
Сама она никуда не торопилась и вставала только, когда по этажу отовсюду раздавались дверные хлопки. Походка у нее была от бедра, и бедра эти были такие же красивые, как и ноги.

***  
На лекциях Мэйдэй выбирала место в середине аудитории, но только потому, что галерка всегда была занята. Ее нельзя было отнести ни к выдающимся студентам, ни к тем, кто посещает занятия просто, чтобы заработать нужное количество кредитов. Не делала невероятных успехов в области права и не блистала на дебатах. Можно сказать, что основные ресурсы ее интеллектуальной инициативы были брошены на то, чтобы поступить сюда. 

На самом деле, это был большой секрет, но ее даже не особо тянуло в юриспруденцию. После окончания школы пришло время выбирать, что делать со своей жизнью дальше, и Мэйдэй выбрала то, что подсказал ей тест на профориентацию. «Вы обладаете ярко выраженным чувством справедливости…ваша любовь к рациональному расположению вещей…попробовать себя…перечень профессий…» – если суммировать, примерно так вкратце и звучал результат.

– Только не какая-нибудь из твоих дурацких академий, – сказала на это ее мать, а отец пожал плечами.

И Мэйдэй подала документы в этот университет тоже.  
Ее приняли.

***  
Позже, вспоминая свою жизнь «до», Тремер поняла, что, по большей части, ей всегда было все равно, в каком университете учиться, где работать, с кем общаться. Возможно, уже тогда она чувствовала, что ничего из этого не имеет значения – как не трепыхайся и не дергайся, в конце концов, все захлестнет пугающая в своей неотвратимости неизбежность. Поэтому Тремер всегда делала выбор, не задумываясь о том, нравится он ей или нет.

***  
«У Томми» нередко бывало много народу, и в любое время суток там всегда витал удушливый запах дыма. Было толком неясно, отчего это заведение называют ресторанчиком: на взгляд Мэйдэй – обычная забегаловка, почти паб, разве что салфетки накрахмалены.

Ее смена начиналась с четырех и длилась до девяти вечера. Около семи из своей каморки выглядывал Берт проверял, идет ли работа – и в двенадцать они закрывались. Официанток было двое – Мэйдэй и Роза Кинг. В идеале, Берт держал пятерых, но так уж сложилось, что главной напарницей и компаньонкой на все смены для Мэйдэй стала Роза, и работали они бок о бок уже почти три года.

Самым паршивым здесь был не душный запах дыма, после которого волосы пахли так, будто Мэйдэй провела несколько часов у автомобильного выхлопа, не оттирать липкую от мороженого и пролитого брусничного морса стойку, и даже не Берт, бдящий за каждую потерянную ложку или слишком толсто отрезанный кусок ветчины, – нет, самым паршивым было работать за два-три часа до закрытия. Каждый раз, когда ее рабочее время выпадало на другие часы, Мэйдэй вздыхала с облегчением, и оно – то немногое из всех доступных ей вещей – было искренним.   
За три часа до закрытия на двери звенел колокольчик – и шумным потоком вваливались все те, кто не мог и не хотел спать по ночам. Включался футбольный или бейсбольный матч, изредка – какая-нибудь кинохроника, и воздух наполнялся шумом голосов, вскриками, грохотом стаканов о стойку и тонкими дымными змейками, которые постепенно превращались в настоящих удавов.  
У Мэйдэй не было проблем ни с криками, ни с шумом, ни с толкотней, можно сказать, она могла бы работать в это время почти спокойно, благодаря выработанной за годы привычке, если бы не одно но. Каждый раз, когда помещение заполняли новые люди, когда у стойки почти не оставалось свободного места и все гудело в напряжении, чтобы в следующую секунду взорваться громогласным «гол!», каждый раз появлялся тот запах. Похожий на аромат полурастаявшей церковной свечи, в нем был и ладан, и полусгнившая вонь помоев, которые они выбрасывали в бачок за рестораном, и что-то сладкое. От этой смеси у Мэйдэй болела голова, и к горлу подкатывало липкое чувство тошноты.  
Она убирала стаканы и меняла пепельницы, борясь с настойчивым желанием бросить все и уединиться в туалете, но в ресторанчике было людно, завсегдатаи требовали пива, а в своей каморке сидел Берт, бдящий за каждую потерянную ложку или слишком толсто отрезанный кусок ветчины.

***  
Так длилось какое-то время. А потом все изменилось.

***  
Спустя двадцать лет своей не-жизни Тремер наконец поняла, что готова стать частью пирамиды. Она не жалела этих двадцати лет – времени у них у всех было достаточно, и если ей потребовалось двадцать лет, чтобы понять, что ответственность, которую не с кем разделить, так же тяжела, как вечное одиночество – значит, так должно быть. Штраусс, по слухам, по-прежнему оставался регентом капеллы и по-прежнему хранил тайну Камарильи железной рукой. И он никогда не разбрасывался ценными активами без необходимости, в отличие от того же ЛаКруа. 

***  
Она пришла в один из таких вечеров, пропахших дымом, кремом для обуви и вяленой рыбой, которую подавали на закуску к пиву. Небольшого роста, собранная, натянутая, как тетива, она толкнула дверь забегаловки и вплыла внутрь, принеся с собой аромат озона и хвои. Все тогда обернулись, и Мэйдэй тоже.

– Блинчиков и минералки, – это все, что она сказала.

Людей в тот день было больше, чем обычно, и у Мэйдэй не хватало времени даже на то, чтобы просто перевести дух, но она все равно заметила, что женщина так и не прикоснулась ни к блинчикам, ни к воде. Сложно было не заметить.

Мэйдэй могла вспомнить все, как сейчас: и ее руку с маленькими часиками, лежащую на столе, и короткие темные волосы, и сигарету, которую она вскоре прикурила. Мэйдэй тогда подумала, что курит она как-то странно: как будто не вдыхает, прежде чем ее подозвали с одного из столиков.

Когда толпа поредела, женщина все еще была там. Сидела у окна, без особого интереса вглядываясь в уже ночную темноту. Что там вообще можно было увидеть?  
Мэйдэй присела на стул за стойкой, пользуясь минутой передышки, и всмотрелась в ее профиль. Шум телевизора, разговоры и звяканье посуды превратились в какие-то помехи на заднем фоне. Неизвестно откуда взявшееся чувство чего-то ускользающего, как будто ее дразнят оберткой от конфеты, укололо ее, как легкая дрожь в пальцах.

Что это было? Интерес? Любопытство?

Женщина повернула голову и посмотрела прямо на нее. Почему-то она была в темных очках, но это не помешало Мэйдэй ощутить еще и беспокойство. Она не успела толком разобраться в причинах его появления, как женщина подозвала ее жестом руки и попросила счет.  
Блинчики стояли нетронутые.  
Женщина расплатилась и вышла.  
Позже Тремер много раз гадала, как бы все было, повернись оно иначе, но в тот момент, когда дверь забегаловки закрылась, Мэйдэй ощутила замешательство. Как будто ее обманули.  
Ее взгляд упал на столик, на котором одиноко лежали сигареты. Не думая, она схватила их и выбежала на улицу. Было по-летнему душно.  
– Постойте!  
Женщина обернулась.  
– Вы забыли.  
Мэйдэй протянула ей пачку дамских сигарет.   
– На столике, – зачем-то добавила она.  
– Можешь оставить себе.  
Мэйдэй поняла, что сейчас женщина уйдет и больше ее здесь никто не увидит. Почему-то ей показалось жизненно важным не дать этому случиться.  
Она подошла ближе. Незнакомка стояла, не шелохнувшись, и от ее сдержанной позы у Мэйдэй вспотели ладони и заколотилось сердце.  
– Как вас зовут? – спросила она.  
– Это неважно.  
Нужно было что-то сказать, но, как от удара под дых, Мэйдэй поняла, что все слова, которые она когда-либо могла произнести, исчезли. Женщина по-прежнему стояла, а Мэйдэй уносило все дальше в бесконечный холодный космос и вдруг среди этого белого полотна ушедших мыслей и слов, когда уже почти ничего не осталось, в ее голове четко вспыхнул один единственный призыв. Она обернулась, посмотрела на огни забегаловки, на снующих внутри людей: уставших, бледных, – на свои руки в мелких трещинах от дешевого моющего средства и у нее закружилась голова.

«Я так не хочу, – со всей ясностью подумала она. – Помоги мне».

Незнакомка странно улыбнулась. Ее глаза были скрыты за стеклами очков, но Мэйдэй могла поклясться, что им известны величайшие тайны мироздания. На секунду она отчаянно и страстно захотела, чтобы эта самая женщина, которая выглядела так таинственно и элегантно, позволила ей хотя бы поверхностно к ним приобщиться.  
– Подойди, – сказала та спокойным, глубоким голосом.   
Мэйдэй медленно приблизилась.  
– Кто ты? – наобум спросила она, и, похоже, именно этот случайный вопрос, сорвавшийся с ее губ, решил все. Там, на пустой парковке, незнакомка ладонью коснулась ее щеки – прикосновение было холодным, как лед, но приятным из-за распирающей духоты – и Мэйдэй показалось, что она различила нечто, похожее на удовлетворение.  
Позже Тремер много раз гадала, как бы все повернулось, скажи она что-нибудь другое.  
– Ты…  
Женщина прервала ее, мягко, но твердо сжав ее ладонь.  
– У тебя еще будет время задать все свои вопросы.  
Это был первый раз, когда она ошиблась.

***  
В девятом классе к ним на замену пришел учитель английского. Спустя много лет Мэйдэй могла вспомнить только то, что у него был ужасный шотландский акцент, из-за которого никто не понимал и половины того, что он говорит.  
Он любил рассказывать о своей собаке и о том, что его жена не умеет готовить. Это могло растягиваться на часы, и вместо того, чтобы заниматься английским, они слушали истории о том, как миссис Доу хотела запечь лазанью и проплавила форму для запекания, дура криворукая.  
Кошмар.  
Отец Мэйдэй был совершенной противоположностью мистера Доу: он вообще ни с кем не разговаривал ни о ее матери, ни о собаках, ни о самой Мэйдэй. Даже со своей женой, даже с собаками, даже с Мэйдэй. Она не удивилась бы, если б узнала, что разговаривал он в основном с собой. И все равно было у мистера Доу и отца что-то общее, но она не понимала, что именно.  
Однажды, вернувшись после школы домой, она отправилась прямиком на кухню: было жаркое лето, пить хотелось невероятно. Отец сидел на стуле, спрятавшись за газетой, совсем как он любил, а из гостиной доносились звуки одной из маминых передач. В мусорном ведре торчали осколки тарелки и фоторамка с медового месяца в Ницце, а дверца маминого серванта почему-то съехала куда-то на бок и теперь висела, как сорвавшийся с обрыва путешественник. Несмотря на плюс двадцать три градуса по Цельсию, Мэйдэй подумала, что в кухне как-то холодновато.  
Позже она поняла, откуда взялся этот холод, а также, чем так неуловимо были похожи отец и мистер Грин. Как всегда Мэйдэй все понимала с опозданием.

***  
Была ли ее мать похожа на миссис Доу?

***  
У дедушки дома всегда пахло растворителем, пыльными подушками и заскорузлой краской на самом краю палитры. Мэйдэй не знала, как относиться к этому запаху, но ей нравилась скупая нежность деда, когда он отвлекался от своих скульптур, чтобы вытащить для нее из холодильника вчерашний пирог.  
Пирог горчил подгоревшей коркой, а яблоки отдавали кислым, но все равно это было вкусно. Вкуснее, чем подавали у «Томми». Вкуснее, чем готовила ее мать по безукоризненному рецепту, отмеривая сахар и муку точными пропорциями.  
Они мало разговаривали, и Мэйдэй больше времени проводила сидя в продавленном кресле в гостиной, пока дед превращал очередной кусок дерева в летящую птицу или лосося, но это все равно было хорошее время. Одно из лучших в ее жизни.

***  
По ночной автостраде Тремер ехала, не сбавляя скорости до положенных шестидесяти километров и не останавливаясь на красный, когда добралась до границы с Калифорнией. Если бы она была Гангрел, то преодолела бы это расстояние в звериной шкуре, но все, что у нее в данный момент было – это подержанный Пикап девяносто шестого года.  
Пикап и отстраненное желание быстрее переступить порог капеллы, чтобы понять, есть ли под мистическим солнцем место и для нее.

***  
У сира были твердые руки и уверенные прикосновения. Она говорила о том, сколько всего их ждет, а также о том, что есть другие, такие же как она. Мэйдэй слушала, и у нее кружилась голова от восторга – впервые за много лет.  
Она назвала Мэйдэй «мой птенец» и сказала, что теперь все будет по-другому.  
Это был второй и последний раз, когда она ошиблась.

***  
Тремер так и не простила ЛаКруа за это.

***  
Когда она припарковалась возле съемных квартир, было около четырех часов утра. Каноны вежливости требовали, чтобы она нанесла визит теперешнему князю немедленно, и именно так она бы и поступила, если бы не солнечный свет, заставивший ее искать убежища. Даже в Калифорнии кое-что оставалось неизменным.  
Короткая лестница, ведущая к квартирам, ни капли не изменилась. Она поднялась наверх и вставила в замочную скважину ключ, который по-прежнему лежал за цветочным горшком слева. Вошла – и сразу поняла: здесь кто-то был совсем недавно. На столе стояла пустая чашка недопитого кофе. За дверью крохотной ванной шумела вода.  
Тремер обошла стол вокруг и села на кровать. Матрас на ней был не тот, что она помнила, а новый: чистый и упругий. Исчез затхлый душный запах вшивого притона, место дребезжащего старого холодильника занял новый. В остальном все осталось нетронутым, даже книги, которые она находила и стаскивала сюда, лежали на своих местах и выглядели так, будто кто-то каждую неделю стирал с них пыль.

Зачем?

Дверь в ванную открылась, и оттуда вышел человек, распаренный и мокрый. Тремер почувствовала, как внутри нее заворочался Зверь.  
Меркурио выронил зубную щетку.  
– Ты?  
Тремер ждала продолжения, но по его трясущимся рукам и по тому, как резво он рванул на себя дверцу холодильника, щедро плеснув из бутылки прямо в чашку с кофе, поняла, что его не будет.  
Человек на диване прочистил горло и смотрел на нее так, будто она воскресла из мертвых и принесла с собой весну, жизнь и все лучшее, что только может быть на земле.  
Если бы Тремер могла, то заплакала бы. Но она не могла.  
При жизни на нее никто никогда так не смотрел, и оказывается, все, что надо было для этого сделать – это умереть.


End file.
